It Begins Again Twin Persona!
by Lorriisakitten97
Summary: Summary:Yu and the Investigation Team thought the Midnight Channel and the Shadows were over and everything will go back to normal, that is until twins appeared in.Who are they?What are they?Are they friend or foes?Why are they being chased by men in black?This is a story filled with heartships,love,humor and adventure.


Summary:Yu and the Investigation Team thought the Midnight Channel and the Shadows were over and everything will go back to is until twins appeared in are they?What are they?Are they friend or foes?Why are they being chased by men in black?This is a story filled with heartships,love,humor and adventure.

* * *

June 31th, 12:00 a.m.

"Ria and Rio you have to leave and get somewhere safe!"their mother Maruko told them."But mama-"Then banging was heard from the door."Go to Inaba.I packed you both bags with money to last you guys for a while and a pair of clothes too."She then hugged the two girls."Rio take care of your little sister and Ria look out for your big sister too.I love you two,my precious angels."Rio grabbed Ria's hand,"Let's go Ria!"The two began climbing down the fire escape as they heard the doors burst down. They could be heard from the room they once called home. As they ran, the teenage twins couldn't helped but look back.

Soon enough, they found that a train to Inaba wasn't going to be there for a couple of hours."We have to hide,Ria, come on!""Right!" They hid behind the stairs of the train stations and waited to hears those hurried steps. The steps that would signal their fight to stay together and keep their mother's turn into turn into they heard the train roll through and stop, the steps they were dreading was finally heard."There they are!""!"Ria gasps as she heard had cornered them and the twins had only 10 minutes to get on the train.

"Ria, go on ahead without me,"Rio told her as she got in a fighting was pretty good in hand to hand combat because their father always tried to fight them."No, I'm not leaving you Rioio,"Ria said as she clenched her fists but was still trembling is not scared to fight and especially when it comes to her twin."Then, stay here and don't try to fight them alright?"Ria nods,"Yeah."

"Get them!"the men in black announced took down each man with hard punches and kicks even a couple combos here and there."Get the other one,"one of them charged at smiled innocently as the man put on her hood and smiled,"You wouldn't hit a cute chibi would you?""No,"he said as he fell for her trap as she knocked him out with her bag."Baka..."she said as she notice the doors slowly closing."Rio!""Let's go,"they hurried and ran onto the train as the men in black watch in defeat and embarrassment.

This is who the the twins ended up in Yasogami, Inaba in the first place.

* * *

August 1st, 6:00 p.m.

"Ria..Ria,"a voice called to her as she woke woke up to the sound of her older twin remember they got on the first train to Inaba and Rio told her to sleep also because she knew that Ria wanted to really missed her mommy the most because she cared for her mother the most beside and Rio were small petite girls with eyepatch over their right eyecolors were a light green and the other was light had longer hair then Rio which was black and silk to the touch. It was so pretty that it flowed in the 's eyepatch has a panda on it while Rio's had cat on it.

"I'm up,"she was dressed in a long sleeve black striped shirt and lolita black also wore a bunny eared black hoodie."Are you okay?You were rolling in your sleep,"Rio was dressed in a long sleeve black striped shirt but with skull and crossbones on it,a regular black hoodie and both wore black tennis shoes.

"Teehee,I'm okay.""Don't do that,you had me a lil worried about you,"she said as she pokes my dimples."I'm going to tickle you for that,"Ria said jokingly and started to tickle her."Quit it!"The two laughed happily together for a while in their own little world, one that was away from the worries of the men in black.

It then got quiet as they spotted two men in black walking aboard the train at their 2nd to the last stop. The two looked at each other as they thought about what to do as the train rolled on the tracks as it arrived to Inaba after a long 3 hours."Let's go,"Rio said as she grab her bags swiftly and Ria followed her sister example and hurried after her."After them,"the one of the men yelled as he ran after them with the other one closely behind.

Ria grab and hold Rio's hand tight as they ran as fast they could to somewhere the men wouldn't be able to find holds her hands just as tight as they reached an opening in a forest close by a move Ria behind her and got in a fighting stance."Both of you are coming with us!""Not a chance, you bastard!"she said as she charge and attacked the two men with a swift kick to the first one and a kick in the gut to the second one."Get im, Rio!"Rio chuckled at her little sister cheering and continue to beat them up.

Rio and Ria ran all the way to a department store called stopped after arriving their out of breath with their bags."Huff..huff..Rio..let's rest for a while you know you need to because I didn't help you back there,"Ria suggested."Don't worry so much,Ria.I'm fine as long as I'm protecting one going to touch my baby sister,"she pinched her cheeks and put her ears on her head."I'm your only baby sister by a few minutes,"Ria pouted."We are twins ya know."Rio backfired as the two started looking around the store,they then heard a voice."You two are so bear-y cute,"a voice called from behind them.

* * *

Who is this stranger?This is as much as I can write because I'm getting R&R!Until next time!Nyan Out!


End file.
